


你是我最爱的小小指挥员吗？

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Episode: s08e21 The Great Escapist, Just a piece of porn, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>821衍生脑洞。Dean用小飞机进嘴哄弟弟吃饭的方式哄Sam给他口交2333写得太傻了（捂脸</p>
            </blockquote>





	你是我最爱的小小指挥员吗？

“Hey, 你还记得爸有一次带我们到科罗拉多大峡谷骑骡子？”  
“什么？”  
“你的骡子不停地…放屁，”Sam皱起眉头，表情好像在嘲笑他哥哥又好像在替Dean不好意思，“不停地放，好像在刮暴风一样…”  
“Dude, 你那时候才四岁，我都不记得了。”Dean swears to god that he's gonna punch whoever wrote these stupid trials on his face（Dean发誓他要揍翻写了这些愚蠢的试炼的不管谁），看看它们把他的兄弟都搞成什么蠢样了，倒不是说这小子平时聪明到哪里去。  
Sam吃吃地笑了好几声，“You rode a farty donkey...（你骑了头放屁的驴…）”  
“Yeah, yeah,”Dean翻了个白眼，“And do you know the other donkey that I ride is farty too?（那你认识我骑的还有一头放屁的驴吗？）”  
“No. What donkey?”Sam放下盖着额头的手臂，转头困惑地问Dean。  
“You. You jackass.”Dean得意地一咧嘴。 【jackass这个骂人蠢的词来源是公驴www】  
停顿了两秒钟，Sam仍带着些不解转回脸，“...You are saying that... you...（你的意思是…你…）yeah...yeah that's right...that's...that's...（对…那很…）”他重新仰头看向天花板，眼神涣散起来，好像沉到了什么不合时宜的画面里。  
没因为自己的笑话窘迫地喊停反而幻想起来的Sam让Dean觉得有点不爽，他甩下手里的旅游手册站起身，“好了，你在这里自己玩吧，我去看看……”  
Sam瞪大眼，立刻坐起身，“No，Dean，stay。”  
“我得去调查。”  
“那我要和你去。”  
“不，Sam，你要休息。”  
“我不，我要跟着你。”  
“你根本连走路都做不到。”  
“Dean……”

Dean有一千个理由拒绝大脚怪Sam，但眼前这个退化成了十二岁，头发蓬松散乱，眼角耷拉眼神哀伤，好像对Dean装可怜就是他出厂设定的Sam？他连嘴都张不开。

 

但是，Dean在床上坐着思考，他原先的打算回来再和养好精神的Sam来场夜间成人活动，现在既然他的big baby还像个眼睛都睁不开却还想死命熬夜的小孩子一样不想去睡觉，他只能想些其他办法让Sam觉得累了。

 

“Dean, whata ya doin'?”  
Sam困惑地看着蹬掉了鞋和外裤一把跨坐到他腰上的Dean脱他的衣服。  
“I'm staying.”Dean解开了皮带拉下裤头，舔舔嘴唇，“但Sammy，你得给我些补偿。”

不等Sam反应，Dean两腿张开跨到他胸膛和脑袋上方，胯部前挺腹肌收缩，让身体平衡在能看见Sam表情的位置，右手扶着自己的那根，敏感的龟头磨蹭到Sam柔软的嘴唇时两人同时呻吟了一声。Dean忍不住转动手腕划起圈，一双温暖有力的大手接着熟练地从他的大腿两侧滑上来，钻进他的拳击短裤，停在第一点的位置，反手托着他的大腿根，手掌陷进紧实的肌肉。  
Dean知道他的兄弟的双手有多大、开枪时有多稳、能使出多少力量。他永远不会承认这样被牢牢抓住的感觉很好，但他知道Sam也喜欢这样。时间过了太久，他已经记不清到底他弟弟是个天生的小控制狂而他只是习惯了被这小拖油瓶抓着，还是他无意间透露出对安全感的渴求培养出了Sammy对他强烈的占有欲。这个体位他们就没怎么尝试过，因为Sam不想处在太被动的位置，除非精疲力尽不喜欢来一场慢节奏的性爱。但现在不同，现在Sam只是个被高烧烧糊了脑袋的小病人，而Dean会诱哄他先来一场销魂的口交。

在Dean不懈地在那薄薄的嘴唇和柔软的嘴角上滑动磨蹭龟头的努力下，Sam伸终于出舌头，从下往上弯延着刷过他哥哥的阴茎，慢条斯理地吸了一口顶端，卷走上面的前液。Dean猛抽了一口气，当Sam湿润的舌头开始舔个没停地撩拨他。包皮被用唇舌分离，热烘烘的气体不停喷在私处一下勾得他好笑又心痒。有时候他真的怀疑三岁的时候许愿说要一条小狗狗的愿望是不是早就被实现了。Sam喜欢Dean那放松的一连串窃笑，便更放肆手抓着Dean的屁股把脸深埋在他的下体，高挺的鼻子拱进内裤，不会停下直到他确认Dean的每一个角落都被照顾到，沾上了Sam狗狗的口水。  
Dean拉下内裤把腿分得更开，一手插进那头蓬松的毛发里揉弄，一手抚慰起自己的身体。从因为欲望泛红的脖颈向下，称不上充满肌肉但精壮强健带着点点雀斑的胸膛上，挺立的褐色乳粒被带着薄茧的手指搓碾拨弄着，Dean仰头溢出渴望的呻吟，身下的性感带慢慢被开发，Sam来到他的囊袋，鼻尖轻蹭中间的缝隙在那里呼吸，一边用嘴轻轻吸住那紧缩的球体，一边用力把Dean托得更高，Dean板直身体，只是后腰一阵发软有些使不上力，可这感觉如此正确如此熟悉如此安全，只有Sam能传递出放松Dean每一寸身体的信号，用些对处女姑娘都不屑用的安慰模糊的呢喃，就能轻易撬开他平日里全副武装的盔甲，让他无所遁形变成柔软敏感的一团泥任他弟弟宰割，到达高潮然后射得眼冒金星再也直不起腰。

Sam在这些试炼的影响下大概不是很清醒，Dean几乎肯定现在他弟弟在做的事情正一半来自他的本能和直觉，完全凭着他对自己身体的熟悉度在乱来。就算这样那无辜又混合着肉欲的表情，探索着他身体的炙热双手，贪婪又热情的嘴都让他完全难以自持，不知不觉交出了主导权，这场性爱已经悄然偏离了他原先想要的所谓补偿。

 

“Sam，c'mere.”Dean尝试着拉远点，重新握住自己往Sam嘴边凑，“张嘴。”  
“No.”Sam喃喃说着，低头凑近想重新埋进他哥哥下体，一边手臂用力把Dean的屁股拉向自己的脑袋。  
Dean被他一拉失去重心，手肘“哐”地一下撞上床头板，痛得他龇起牙，“你这小控制狂…”他有些恼怒地再次后退，想说just suck me，但这张不肯吃饭的脸他实在太熟了，盯着他弟弟赌气不合作的幼稚表情Dean头一热，不假思索地低声哄，“Sammy，hey，hey，this is aircraft batplane，permission for landing on the tonguemac*.（这里是蝙蝠飞机，请求降落在停机坪。）” 【Tonguemac是逗比作者的自创词，来此停机坪tarmac，tar是柏油，tongue是舌头】

Sam怀疑地朝上抬头看了看他的哥哥，停下了动作，接着嘴角不怀好意地挑起，“Permission...granted？（请求…准许？）”那不再属于小孩的低沉嗓音一路从他的脊椎滑下去，点燃了深处的火焰。

才反应过来说了什么的Dean脸上一阵烧，但已经出口了现在也没回头路了。他眼神飘忽，几乎是喃喃低语着说出下半句，  
“ Are you ready, my best Commander Sammy Winchester?（你准备好了吗，我最棒的指挥员Sammy Winchester？）”

他弟弟微笑着顺从地张开嘴，伸出了红润灵活的舌头。Dean于是猴急地把自己那根捅了进去。

Sam曾是、还是个烦人的big baby，最喜欢皱眉好像这个世界欠他两百万一样摆着一张bitch face生闷气。小飞机进嘴是Dean小时候用来撬开他那张whining mouth让他吃东西的方法，十二岁以后（没错，十二岁，Sammy小时候就是个小黏人，尤其是生了病）这招没再用过了，因为Sammy瘦小的身体开始抽枝拔节，青春期把他弟弟变成了一头永远吃不饱的大脚怪。 

就算诱哄他烧得神智不太清醒（真的嘛Dean）的弟弟给他口交会带来罪恶感，就算他弟弟事后绝对会用这个小飞机进嘴开他一辈子玩笑，阴茎被纳入一个热情潮湿的地方时Dean的一切思考立刻烟消云散。Sam湿润的薄唇包覆着他的肉棒，因为过度呼吸而红红的两颊凹陷进去，深情而满足地吞吐着他哥哥，仿佛世界上最美妙的事情莫过于此。Dean闭上眼睛，发出好像噎住了的声音，他的脚趾蜷曲，弓起身两手扶着床头板，胯部不自觉地扭动起来。仿佛接到了什么隐形的信号，Sam放松背肌向后仰头，每当Dean操到最里面时向他展开喉咙，强压下咽部反射性的吞咽动作，将他哥哥的阴茎完全地纳入了他的口腔，然后紧紧包裹起来吸吮，从鼻腔里发出一声叹息般的震动，直接酥麻了Dean全身汗湿的性感带。

“上帝你这张天杀的嘴……”Dean呻吟着撑住了床头板，感觉世界在眼前分崩离析，斑斓光线从眼角飞逝，全身的血液疯狂涌向下身。平日里粗砺的声音挑高起来，让他听上去年轻了不少。

Sam的手不再需要用太多力撑住他哥哥，手掌离开他的腿根时Dean颤抖着想那里一定留下了两个红红的掌痕，而今后的好几天他只要一坐下来就会感受到Sam托着他屁股的感觉，那些大面积的包覆和火热有力的抓握。Sam仍在给他做深喉，粘湿的啧水声搅动着Dean的耳膜，他弟弟认真地挪动着头部确保他的阴茎享受到那湿热的口腔里的所有地方，一边将那双温暖的手摸到他的臀缝，轻柔地蹭弄，然后找寻到那个甜蜜的入口。

“Hmm…”

后穴被弟弟的手指玩弄立刻让Dean分不出心来注意别呛到他弟弟，Sam可以在十几秒内分解组装枪械的灵活手指正不停爱抚着他全身最敏感脆弱的地方，周围的褶皱和细小的绒毛被不断地触碰。Dean控制不住地收缩了几下，换来Sam热情的回应，他喉咙里模糊地发出了几声哼哼，手指不停揉弄收缩着的穴口，接着他退出来，又重新张嘴含入前端，快速地摆动头部吞吐起他哥哥粗红的阴茎。Dean短促地喊叫了一声，手抓不住床头板滑下来，被欲望蒸腾的绿眼睛一下子失了焦，同时Sam几缕松软的粽发正轻柔地搔弄着Dean柔软的下腹，使那里敏感的肌肤泛红。若不是Sam又托起他的屁股支撑他，Dean恐怕自己连大腿根都要颤抖起来，愉悦的喘息不断。不像其他任何女孩做过的，这样猛烈摆动头部的速度下Sam再怎么小心牙齿免不了要磕到Dean，尖尖小小的犬齿引起一阵疼痛的火花。可Dean不希望他停下，他身体伏低，脑袋无力地抵上床头板，只是紧拽着Sam的头发嘴里流泻出阵阵爽快的呻吟。浓厚的欲望在他的深处层层堆积，涨潮一样不停地拍击他潮湿的海岸，他随着那节奏挺动着腰胯，那积水线开始渐渐逼近Dean身体能承受的快感极限，那么近，那么紧，他只要轻轻一推，就能获得他想要的欢愉，释放在他深爱的弟弟粗糙却又体贴的照顾下。

 

“Dean，停，别射，我想要…”  
“可我已经……”  
“Dean！No！”Sam不满地掐了一把他的大腿，但Dean只是哼哼两声，  
“Bite me.”  
Sam把嘴退出来。  
“……”  
“嗷，你是狗吗？那很疼，Sammy。”  
“Yeah I am. And you know what? 我还要用狗狗位把你变成我的母狗，被压进床单里、操得脑浆都射出来的那种，你觉得呢，Deano？”  
Dean艰难地吞咽了一下，用力握住了自己的阴茎，“那个玻利维亚妞还说我是我们之间喜欢dirty talk的那个。”  
“What can I say? Deano你在床上床下完全就是两个样子。”Sam呢喃着亲吻了他的乳尖，一边抓住他的胯把他压到身下，“但我喜欢你这样……为我坚硬，为我打开，为我高潮，我甚至不用碰你，只是这样……”他迅速对准了自己，然后用力，尽根埋入了他哥哥紧致潮湿的后穴。  
“Saaaaaam!”Dean毫无征兆地哭喊着被插到达了顶点，他小腹紧绷，腰向上拱起来，温热的精液一股股溅湿了床单。  
“That's right.（就是这样。）”Sam紧紧从身后抱住他，用体重和射精时的虚弱把他哥哥上身压在深色的床单上，床垫发出一声响亮的吱嘎。两人大腿相贴，从下体相嵌着的地方Sam感受到自己的敏感被Dean绞紧的感觉。他含住他哥哥充血的耳垂开始舔舐，下身甚至轻轻戳刺起来，体会到一股轻微的拉扯感带来的兴奋。  
而Dean发出了一声足以令他自己难堪的轻喘，浑身都几不可察地颤抖起来。Sam继续下去，收紧了手臂磨蹭轻咬Dean的颈侧直到他哥哥扭动着哀求起来，  
“That's too much…（够了…）”  
“可你那么敏感，那么火辣…”Sam粗壮的阴茎缓慢但坚定地顶到底，感到自己的囊袋拍打到Dean的以后一阵抽搐，他的手滑下去抓住Dean射完以后疲软的阴茎，拇指熟练地蹭开包皮，“让我们来看看多快你就能再硬起来…”  
“不…”Dean放松的小腹又紧绷起来，他闭起眼，再次陷入欲望的漩涡。

 

等到第二天调查度假村的事才再被提起。Sam精力十足地在床边打转整理衣物说要去找Metatron，Dean则在床上扶着腰吃早餐，暗自庆幸Sam对于昨晚他那个小飞机进嘴的愚蠢诱哄技巧似乎是失忆了。

但事实的打击来的非常快。

“Seriously，aircraft batplane？”Sam转过身来，一脸坏笑。

 

END


End file.
